1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in collapsible boats and, more particularly, to such a boat having a rigid rear transom panel which can be removed from the boat to allow the boat to collapse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,368, there is disclosed a collapsible boat having two bottom panels and two side panels, adjacent panels being connected together by hinges which allow the panels to be moved from expanded positions into side-by-side relationship with each other to form a compact unit capable of being carried easily by hand or on a vehicle. The shape of the side and bottom panels of the boat are such that substantially no room or very little space is left for mounting an outboard motor on the boat in the event that the boat is to be powered by such a motor. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,009, improvement of the collapsible boat is shown wherein the side and bottom panels converge toward each other at the rear end of the boat, yet a small space is available for securing a plate thereon, the plate being used for mounting an outboard motor on the boat. The boats of both disclosures generally require rear stabilizing flaps to stabilize the boats and to keep the stern of each boat from sinking in the water.
It is desirable to have a large motormounting unit at the rear of a collapsible boat to accommodate a heavier motor while eliminating the need for the above-mentioned stabilizing flaps. Moreover, a wider stern gives much greater buoyancy. Thus, a need exists for improvements in a collapsible boat and the present invention satisfies this need.